


Escenas perdidas

by Van_Krausser



Category: White Collar
Genre: Churrifics y novelones pichurrientos, Extraño a mis otps, Gen, Mis series, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Escenas perdidas en la serie White Collar.Lo que quiero en esta entrada es dejar una especie de badfic, tipo preserie y escenas perdidas, con esta genial OT3. Son algunas viñetas, muchas enfocadas en lo que tal vez Elizabeth Burke ve, siente y sabe de la relación que hay entre su marido y su "rival", NealY el crush que Elizabeth me provocó por ser la fan no. 1 de la pareja que su esposo y Neal hacen.





	Escenas perdidas

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando supe de esta serie, corrí inmediatamente a bajarla y verla.  
> E invité a mi madre a ver el capítulo piloto conmigo, comiendo palomitas y desvelándonos como par de adolescentes con hormonas disparadas. ¿Puedes creerlo?  
> En fin, que la serie nos ha gustado mucho, muchísimo.  
> Aunque mi madre se desilusionó un poco al saber que Matt Bommer es gay (ella aun es de pensamiento conservador, cough), seguía preguntándome como niña desesperada cuándo salía el siguiente capítulo para que lo bajara a la de ¡YA!
> 
> En fin, que también la serie ha tenido repercusiones en mí, pero de distinta forma.   
> Yo AMO este tipo de triángulo que se ha formado entre los Burke y Caffrey, me divierto bastante con el personaje de Moz, y a ratos me dan ganas de pegarle un poco a la que ya han dejado como compañera no-tan-estable de este par.   
> Aunque debo reconocer que tengo un cuelgue tremendo con Elizabeth Burke. Porque desde que conocí al personaje, me enamoré de ella, más que de Caffrey, o Peter. No sé, me encanta, la babeo y espero con impaciencia cada pequeña escena en la que sale, porque en serio, me ha ganado limpiamente, y tan de mala manera, que a veces la sueño.

Elizabeth se sorprendió al ver el nombre del criminal que su marido perseguía, impreso en firme caligrafía en la tarjeta de cumpleaños que le había enviado.

Tuvo un pequeño arrebato de enojo al leer el breve mensaje que Caffrey escribiera en ese pedazo de cartoncillo adornado, pues la felicitación le parecía más una burla por parte del defraudador que una sincera frase amistosa.

No le mencionó absolutamente nada a su esposo. Pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no pasara mucho tiempo, antes de que supiera que lo habían atrapado. Que SU esposo lo había atrapado.

Porque sí, debía reconocerlo. Peter Burke no era el hombre cerebro de la división de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco del FBI, aunque no por eso era un mediocre, o un tonto. No, en lo absoluto. Era excelente haciendo su trabajo.

Y ella lo amaba entrañablemente, y sabía que Peter a ella también. Pero debía reconocer que su marido era algo lento en esas cuestiones, pues a veces lo olvidaba un poco, en especial, cuando tenía un caso entre manos que lo absorbía de tal forma, que casi olvidaba dormir y comer.

Prácticamente, Elizabeth podía decir que Neal Caffrey se había convertido en su rival. Desde el primer robo, hasta el momento en que Peter lograra atraparlo.

¿Cuánto tardaría para que eso sucediera? No tenía idea. Pero podía decir con gran convicción que ella lo apoyaría todo el tiempo que se extendiera la cacería.   
 

        * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


Tres años.

Tres años de la vida de Peter, de Elizabeth, de la vida misma del matrimonio Burke, en los que la persecución de Neal Caffrey casi se volvió un infierno para los dos.

Para él, por la frustración, las noches de desvelo que pasaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, estudiando cada uno de los documentos, las fotografías, repasando cada expediente de los robos y de los escapes estratégicos de ese ladrón de cuello blanco, y todos y cada uno de ellos, frente a las narices de toda la agencia dedicada a esos fraudes.

Para ella, por la impotencia de ver a Peter en un desenfrenado juego de emociones, como una montaña rusa extrema, en donde lo veía sumirse en una depresiva desesperación por días, y repentinamente, pasaba a una casi enloquecida ansiedad, preámbulo de pequeñísimos lapsus de felicidad casi total, al pensar que estaba a punto de atrapar a su presa.

Tres años, que llegaron finalmente a una esperada conclusión.

Caffrey se confió, y Burke fue, por esa ocasión, mucho mejor que él.

Elizabeth cocinó con enorme esmero y preparó una vistosa mesa para esa noche, después de que él le diera la noticia por teléfono, con voz emocionada y vibrante.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que su esposo no volvería a estar en una situación tan extenuante hasta que diera con la pista del siguiente ladrón, ella se sintió extrañamente incompleta.

  
  
        * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Después del arresto de Neal Caffrey, Elizabeth escuchó a su esposo hablar dormido.

Las primeras veces se preocupó, porque no podía entender lo que, entre sueños y a media madrugada, Peter decía en medio de murmullos ininteligibles.

No le dio más importancia al reconocer que era la forma en que el subconsciente de Peter se deshacía de todos esos años de persecución y frustraciones, en medio de frases felices y algo incoherentes, dichas a un ausente y encerrado Caffrey. Sólo duró unas cuantas semanas, y después dejó de hablar entre sueños.

Hasta que pasaron tres años de eso.

Porque Peter empezó a hablar dormido nuevamente, y si Elizabeth no fuese una mujer inteligente y observadora, podría haber creído que su marido sólo estaba estresado por el trabajo y por algunos imbéciles de la división del Crimen Organizado que le hacían la vida pesada sólo porque sí. Pero no era eso.

Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al reconocer entre esos breves murmullos, el nombre de Neal Caffrey. Y su preocupación aumentó al ver que poco a poco, su esposo empezaba a mostrar una extraña apatía a muchas de las cosas que él disfrutaba.

Empezando por su trabajo.

No quiso predisponerse, pero algo le decía que debía estar al tanto de eso que le ocurría a Peter, y que involucraba a Caffrey de alguna manera.

  
  
        * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Un año y algunos meses.

Sólo pasó un año y varios meses más para darse cuenta que sus presentimientos habían sido ciertos.

Especialmente cuando él no se fue a dormir temprano, y ella tuvo que bajar a buscarlo para ver si podía ser su compañía por un momento, y tal vez ayudarlo con lo que fuese que estuviera lidiando.

Peter le comentó que Caffrey había escapado, y aunque se veía distinto a como ella lo había observado esa mañana -parecía rejuvenecido, incluso motivado a tal grado, que la apatía en la que parecía vivir había desaparecido-, tenía un gesto de preocupación que no le veía en mucho tiempo.

Lo escuchó con atención, admitiendo silenciosamente que se sintió aliviada cuando le comentó que él lo había atrapado otra vez, y le refirió la extraña tragedia que el delincuente vivía.

Entonces, una pequeña idea tomó forma en su ágil pensamiento, y decidió probar suerte con ella. Tal vez con eso, su esposo dejaría el enfermizo aburrimiento y esa monótona existencia que había adquirido después de no tener retos de la altura de Cafrrey entre manos.

Se arriesgaría, dándose cuenta que eso también podría mantenerla motivada en muchas formas.

En especial, al entrar en una amistosa competencia con el que una vez llegó a considerar “su” competencia.

  
  
        * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Peter la escuchó, y aceptó la propuesta de Caffrey, dispuesto a arriesgarse para atrapar a ese fantasma que tenía en jaque a la división en la que trabajaba.

A pesar de que las primeras horas de ser el guardián de un convicto en plena ciudad fueron de un agobiante estress y una continua angustia por ver que no desaparecería frente a sus ojos a la primera oportunidad, Peter se dio cuenta que ahora, más que cualquier otro día anterior, deseaba iniciar con su trabajo.

Burke era un buen agente, tenía una mente rápida y bien entrenada, y era lo suficientemente listo como para pensar que tal vez, por mínimo que fuera, el entusiasmo que sentía se derivaba de una secreta admiración -aún incluso, demasiado secreta para sí mismo- hacia ese bribón de Caffrey. Oh, no, para nada. Ni que fuera algo como un tipo icono para él en eso de las falsificaciones, o sus métodos de engaño y cosas como esas. Nope.

Sólo que reconocía que tenía talento, y conocimiento, y que era endemoniadamente encantador, tanto que cuando sonreía, podría decirse que podría tener a quien quisiera a sus pies en cuestión de minutos. Y que desde que empezara a tomar su trabajo con seriedad, se había divertido mucho con él.

Mentalmente agradeció el tener una esposa inteligente, que sabía darle pautas y consejos para su trabajo. De no ser por ella, tal vez nunca le hubiese dado esa oportunidad a Caffrey.

  
        * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
 

Elizabeth se quedó momentáneamente sin habla al verlo ante ella, con su encantadora sonrisa y una mirada llena de dudas, preguntando en medio de una rara timidez por Peter. Por su esposo.

Cuando él se presentó, tendiéndole la mano de manera amistosa, estuvo tentada a decirle que ya sabía quién era, aún sin haberlo visto más que un par de veces, hacía años. Le sonrió con amabilidad, y lo invitó a pasar a la casa, disculpando a su esposo por tardarse tanto en su arreglo personal.

Hablaron de muchas cosas en pocos minutos. Y simpatizaron, porque Caffrey le confesó que Peter le agradaba bastante, ya que había sido un gran reto para él. Y que ella también le agradaba, mucho.

Ella le contó algunas anécdotas graciosas, y de cómo a veces Peter era un poco exagerado cuando sostenía un interés profundo en algo. Como cuando la hizo seguir a ella, antes de pedirle matrimonio. Neal sonrió enternecido, y Elizabeth se percató que “casi” pensaban de la misma forma, porque ella también se enterneció al saberlo. Neal le aseguró que no intentaría rivalizar al ver su expresión, y ella sonrió, confiando en que así sería.

Neal prometió cuidar de Peter mientras estuvieran trabajando juntos. Y después, se enfocó en enseñarle el descubrimiento que había logrado en el pergamino que estudiaba.

En ese momento, Peter bajó apresuradamente, con el celular pegado al oído y expresión de angustia, misma que desapareció al verlo ahí, en SU casa, sentado a un lado de SU esposa, en SU sillón, acariciando a SU perro.

Después de haber aclarado todo ese asunto de la visita inesperada y el descubrimiento, y que ambos hombres se fueran, ella sonrió entre satisfecha y divertida.

De verdad que Peter era un poco lento. Caffrey no escaparía de él, aunque lograra quitarse el GPS que lo mantenía bajo el ojo del FBI.

 


End file.
